Waiting is boring
by BortFanGirl1
Summary: When Draco bumps into Harry during a game of catch and gets injured, Harry decides to bring him to Madam Pomfrey, but the waiting takes longer than expected. But waiting is boring, so Draco tells Harry to entertain him. So in the meantime: Harry has to put up with awkward silences, vague conversations, and Draco's wining. (Takes place right after 'Prisoner of Azkaban")


It was a relatively sunny evening at Hogwarts, with cloudy breaks once in a while. Almost every student was outside for an hour long break until they had to get to their last class of the day. Harry Potter was outside playing catch with Ron and Hermione. It wasn't a simple game of catch like it was in the Muggle world, it was a rather difficult yet fun version of it. Hermione threw the normal looking ball to Harry, and the ball started to go off on it's own, making Harry follow the ball wherever it went and catched it. It was very similar to catching the snitch in a Quittitch game. Harry threw the ball to Ron, and Ron ran after it, but he ended up slipping and falling down in a small puddle of mud. Luckilly his hands broke his fall. As Hermione, without hesitation, kneeled down to help Ron, she heard a familiar group of laughter.

"Awww, poor Weasel," a tall, light-blonde headed boy sympathized sarcastically.

Realizing that the voice was coming from right behind him, Harry turned around and noticed that the blonde was Draco Malfoy. Joining him, was his yes-woman and two yes-men: Crab, Goyle, and Pansy; who always blindly agrees to whatever he has to say.

"Oh, and I suppose YOU could do better?" Hermione quickly defended, helping her red-headed friend in wiping the mud off his face and hands.

"Ooooohh," Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all said unisonly. The three of them nudged Draco, and Draco just stood there, smirking.

"You mean...me? Against a mud-blood, a Weasley, and a scar-head?" Draco scoffed. "Like you need to ask."

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all laughed at Draco's joke and walked away. Draco slowly followed his friends and looked at Harry while giving a smug expression before turning his head. Hermione noticed the Slytherin's smug expression, so she picked the ball up from the ground.

"Why don't you prove it then?" Hermione offered loudly, so Draco could hear it from a far.

Draco stopped in his tracks and grinned, and Ron marched right up to Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing? I don't want him to play with us," Ron whispered angrilly.

Hermione didn't speak, she was too determent in kicking Draco Malfoy's butt to say or do anything.

Draco looked on ahead and noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were already far away, stuffing their large mouths with baked goods. And he didn't know where Pansy was. So, for entertainment, Draco decided to accept Hermione's easy challenge. He walked right up to the Gryffindores and stood right next to Harry. Harry and Draco both exchanged a look, then they looked away. Without a heads up, Hermione took a step backwards, then she threw the ball right at Draco, who was standing a few feet across from her. Draco panicked when he saw the ball suddenly come towards him, so he ducked while the ball was still flying in the air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed.

"You cheated!" Blamed Draco, pointing right at Hermione like he was pointing her out in a court room.

Hermione just laughed. Draco sneered at Hermione and catched the ball that was still flying just above him. He rotated his body around to face Harry, then he lunged the ball forward. Harry ran after the moving ball and caught it without any trouble. Draco glared.

"Being a bit of a showoff, aren't you Potter?" Draco mumbled loudly.

Harry ignored Draco and threw the ball back and forth in his hands, then he threw it to Ron with such force. This time, Ron caught the ball, and he threw it to Hermione. Hermione ran after the ball that seemed to be speeding now, and it took her a while to actually catch the ball. Everytime she reached her hands out to catch the ball, but the ball switched directions, she growled in frustration.

"What's the matter, Granger? Is this game too difficult than your disgustingly simple game of "muggle" catch?" Draco teased.

Ron glared at Draco when he said that cruel remark to Hermione.

Finally catching the ball, Hermione breathed heavily and threw it towards Draco in anger. Keeping his eyes focused on the ball and nothing else, Draco started following it wherever it went, but as he was running, he bumped right into something and collapsed right on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Wincing in pain, Draco opened one of his eyes and noticed that it was Harry who he bumped into.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione both called out, running up to their friend to help him.

Harry picked himself up from the ground and let out a loud groan as he felt a bit of pain on his forehead where his scar was.

"Owww!" Draco screamed out in attention, rolling around on the ground in pain.

Harry, who had his hand on his forehead, walked up to Draco and crouched down a bit.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with a bit of annoyance yet concern in his voice.

"No!" Draco barked, legitimately surprised that Harry Potter was asking how he was.

Hermione ran up to Harry and examined his forehead and glasses to look for damage.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I think I will get a bruise here though," Harry said, pointing to the very top of his forehead. "But I think Malfoy hurt himself pretty bad."

Ron looked at the whining Draco who was bundled up like a baby and narrowed his eyes.

"Serves him right, I say," Ron said.

"Where does it hurt, Draco?" Hermione asked with not one bit of concern on her face or in her voice.

"Everywhere!" Draco cried.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all rolled their eyes at the same time. Harry crouched down again and offered Draco his hand. Draco refused the offer and continued to whine in pain. Harry sighed and lifted Draco up from the ground. The Slytherin whimpered and wrapped his arm around Harry's for balance.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, giving Harry a look as if he just jumped off the London bridge.

Harry grunted as he tried lifting Draco up more.

"I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied. "I'll be right back."

Ron turned to Hermione in confusion and uncertainty, and Hermione returned the look.

As Harry was holding onto Draco while walking into the school, he noticed how weak and thin Draco was. So, if he was so thin and weak, then why was he so hard to carry? Harry looked down at Draco and realized that the blonde was not helping out at all, he just let Harry do all of the work while he just whines.

"You know, it would be much easier if you used your feet. I doubt you hurt them that much," Harry pointed out grumply.

Draco moaned in pain and glared at Harry. He put both of his feet on the ground and started walking, but just barely. Harry did another long and loud sigh, hoping that nobody in Gryffindore noticed him holding onto Draco Malfoy.

Arriving just outside of the school's hospital, both Harry and Draco noticed a note on the door. Harry adjusted his glasses so he could read what was written. The note read:

"In a meeting with the headmaster, I will return quite shortly."

Sincerely, Madam Pomfrey.

"Return quite shortly? Oh, very specific," Draco grumbled in anger.

Harry carefully put Draco's arm off his and placed him on one of the chairs just outside of the door. Draco seemed confused when he did that.

"Okay, you can wait here until she returns," Harry said, making his way back outside.

"Hang on! I didn't tell you to leave!" Draco shouted, almost like it was an order.

Harry turned his head to face Draco while furrowing his dark eyebrows in confusion.

"Waiting is extremely boring, I need you to entertain me," Draco commanded, sounding almost like a plead.

That command didn't change Harry's expression, but it did change his mind as soon as he heard the slight plead in Draco's voice. Despite his dislike for the Slytherin, he couldn't bring himself to leave him here alone and hurt, even if he was being a cry baby.

"Fine, I guess," Harry sighed, walking up to Draco and sitting on the chair right next to him. The two boys just sat there, looking straight ahead; staring at nothing. They didn't even look at each other. In the process of staring at nothing, Harry heard Draco loudly whimpering like he was a dog.

"What exactly did you hurt anyway?" Harry asked, already feeling fed up with Draco's whining.

Draco lifted his right hand up dramatically.

"My hand, but it's mostly my pinky," Draco answered with a pouty face.

The dark-haired boy just stared at the blonde with his mouth slightly open.

"That's it?" Harry asked angrily. "You made me carry you when you could of easily walked here yourself?"

"Well I don't recall telling you to bring me here, now did I?" Draco snapped.

Instead of replying, Harry shook his head and scoffed.

* * *

A few minutes have passed by, and Harry and Draco still weren't talking to each other. Neither of them knew what to talk about. The only thing that came out of Draco's mouth was complaining, whining, or crying. Harry put his head back while groaning.

"For Merlin sakes Malfoy, it's just your pinky!" Harry mentioned.

"But, I think it's broken," Draco whined, still having a firm grasp around his wrist.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco was about to protest, but as soon as he felt the brunette feeling his hand and pinky with his fingers, he gulped and felt a warm feeling inside of him.

"It's not broken, I think you just sprained it. You will just have to put ice on it, and Madam Pomfrey will just wrap something around your finger," Harry explained calmly, letting go of Draco's hand.

Draco felt let down when he felt the loss of Harry's warm hand on his.

"But it really huuurrts," Draco whimpered like a five-year old.

"Awww, do you need somebody to kiss it better?" Harry joked with puckered lips.

Draco scowled, but secretly kind of liked the image of Harry kissing his finger.

Another uncomfortable silence filled the room after Harry made that little joke, only this time; the two boys actually glanced over at each other every once in a while for a couple of seconds.

"You're not being very entertaining, Potter," Draco said, spitting Harry's last name.

Harry stretched out his arms with a low grunt.

"I don't know how," Harry admitted, lowering his arms, allowing them to dangle next to his chair.

Draco felt insulted.

"You seem to know how with the Weasley and Granger," Draco pointed out in frustration.

"That's because they are my friends," Harry responded with a slight snap.

The blonde crossed his arms with a sneer. Why a talented and powerful wizard like Harry Potter was friends with a bookworm and somebody who was poor was beyond him.

"So," Draco began, trying to break the silence. "I noticed that you have a Firebolt now."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"How did you get it?" Draco asked coldly yet casually.

"Someone sent it to me," Harry replied.

The Slytherin's mouth remained shut, but he nodded his head a bit. Harry's eyes shifted towards Draco, then slowly shifted away.

"My god-father gave it to me," Harry said, attempting to start a conversation.

Draco turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows a tiny bit.

"Really?" Draco asked, trying to not sound too impressed or interested.

"Yeah," Harry said, keeping his eyes focused on the wall.

"I didn't know you had a god-father," Draco said.

"Neither did I. I just found out not too long ago," Harry said.

Draco turned to Harry and nodded, but said nothing. Then he started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Harry questioned curiously.

Continuing to snicker, he looked at Harry, then looked away again.

"Nothing. I just remembered last year when you and Weasley crashed his car in the Womping Willow," Draco said with a smile.

"You knew about that?" Harry asked, wondering why Draco would bring that up.

"Ofcourse!" Draco barked. "Almost everybody in the school knew."

Harry had a look of embarrassment painted on his face.

"Anyway," Draco continued. "I heard that Professor Snape got very mad. He defends that tree like it's a human being. I have actually seen him walk up to that tree and touch it."

Harry smirked from ear to ear at the thought. Draco leaned in a little closer to Harry.

"If you ask me, I think that he is in love with it," Draco whispered, laughing before he even finished his sentence.

Harry started to giggle like a girl, then he put his hand on Draco's shoulder while giggling. Suddenly, the boy's laughing quickly got replaced with the words "oww," when they felt something smack them in the back of the head. Being as cowardly as Draco was, he rubbed the back of his head while whimpering once again, and Harry just rubbed his head with his eyes closed.

"Are you finished with your little 'flirting' and 'gossip', Mr. Potter?" A darkly-dressed man with a sneer on his face asked in his traditional monotone voice.

Still rubbing the back of his head, Harry looked up in fear when he noticed both the face and voice of this man.

"W-We're not flirting, professer," Harry stuttered. Realizing that his hand was still on Draco's shoulder, he quickly put it off.

"Your break is nearly finished, I expect you two to be in class," Snape said sternly, staring directly at Harry.

"Draco is hurt, we are just waiting for Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, feeling uneasy by Snape's presence as usual.

Snape slowly drew his attention to the frightened looking Draco. Harry could swear that Snape wasn't convinced, but it was always hard to tell with him. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to read.

"I see," Snape said, still monotone. He looked at Harry one last time, then he began to turn around and walk away.

As Snape was walking away, Harry saw a large woman with curly hair walking towards them.

"Oh, hullo Harry!" The woman greeted cheerfully, almost ignoring the fact that Draco was there.

"Hullo Madam Pomfrey," greeted Harry. "Draco sprained his left hand and pinky pretty badly."

"Oh, poor dear," Madam Pomfrey said almost sarcastically. "Just when your arm started to get better too."

She was obviously referring to the accident with Buck Beak at the beginning of the year. Draco snarled at the memory and the tone that Pomfrey was using.

"Come on in, I'll get you some ice," Madam Pomfrey said, turning the knob on the door to open it.

Draco started walking in, but to his surprise: so did Harry. He wasn't expecting Harry to still stay here with him. His work was done, he didn't have to do anything else. Deciding to forget about his thoughts, Draco sat on the bed that was closest to the door while Pomfrey was getting the ice. Harry didn't sit down, but he did stand right by Draco's side.

"Here you are," Madam Pomfrey said, placing an ice pack right on Draco's wrist.

Draco heavily pressed the ice pack on his wrist while complaining about how much it hurt once again. Harry still didn't leave, he even helped Draco in putting the ice on his pinky. While looking right up at the boy with the scar on his head, Draco overheard Pomfrey chanting some sort of magic spell while levitating something with her wand.

"Where does it hurt the most? Your wrist, or your pinky?" Madam Pomfrey asked, revealing a bandage that was being levitated by her wand.

"Pinky," Draco responded.

Pomfrey carefully lifted up Draco's pinky and wrapped the bandage all around it.

"Alright, that is all," Pomfrey said sweetly. "You are very lucky that Harry Potter got you here in a jiffy."

Harry smiled at Pomfrey's comment, but Draco just narrowed his eyes. Why did he even bring him here in the first place? Why didn't he leave? Why was he still here?

As Harry and Draco walked out of the hospital wing, they heard a voice from a far.

"Draco, there you are!"

Draco quickly noticed the short-haired brunette running towards him.

"Pansy, where have you run off to?" Draco asked.

Pansy stopped running and walked directly in front of Draco.

"One of the professors had to speak with me," Pansy replied angrily, looking over to Harry, giving him a disgusted look. She looked down and saw the bandage wrapped around the blonde's pinky. "Draco! What happened to you? Are you alright?" She then grabbed Draco's hand almost violently and began rubbing it.

"I have been better," Draco said in an overly exaggerated wine.

"What did you do to him?" Pansy shouted, coming face to face with Harry.

"I didn't do anything," Harry said, having a sudden urge to push Pansy out of his face.

"Then who did? That disgusting mud-blood?" Pansy asked, looking like she could punch anything or anyone at any moment.

"Pansy, stop," Draco ordered, pulling on the back of the girl's collar.

Pansy reacted with a confused expression, same with Harry.

"There's no point in picking a fight with a scar-head," Draco said with a smug grin.

Pansy processed what Draco said in her head and smirked.

"Yeah, you're right," Pansy said, giving Harry one last glare and took a hold of Draco's good hand.

Harry frowned.

'So much for gratitude,' Harry thought to himself.

Before Draco let Pansy control his arm, he looked at Harry, and one corner of his lips raised up, but then it quickly disappeared. Harry came to the conclusion that that was his way of saying "thank you," so he smiled. After that, Draco walked down the hallway with Pansy while going on and on about how much his hand hurt.

Harry stood there and snorted from overhearing Draco's whines. One second later, Harry felt another big whack across the back of his head. He groaned in pain and looked up to the expressionless potion professor.

"Lost, Potter? Do you need me to escort you to your class?" Snape asked sarcastically, yet still emotionless.

Harry grunted. "No," Harry responded grumpily, making his way to his classroom.

* * *

Oh Snape, you such a jerk xP

Okay, believe it or not, this fanfic is kind of based on a true story. I was playing catch with my Dad and a few of our friends the other day, and I ended up bumping right into one of them. I ended up getting a bruise on my forehead, and the guy ended up hurting his hand and pinky, sound familiar yet? ;) That's the only thing I took from it though, everything else I made up for Drarry goodness. Pleeeeeeasssse review, my dears 3


End file.
